


Alastor x Demon!reader  - Google Docs

by Rosetheproxy



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is a dick, Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Blood and Gore, Charlie is bab, F/M, FUCK, Gore, I use GHOSTS song as a reference lol, Life - Freeform, Major Character Injury, Needles, Piano, Reader is a seamstress, Reader is from the 20s, Reader is unstable, Satan is a Bitch, Whoever knows Ghost is gonna fucking end me, my, thread
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetheproxy/pseuds/Rosetheproxy
Summary: Hello my lovely readers! I would just like to let you know I used the song: Housewife radio by GHOST. If you would like to listen to it to get into the readers vibe here's the link to Oktavia's cover if you don't like Vocaloid or high pitched vocals: https://youtu.be/mKLA8h3KE0UBut if you would like to listen to the original here is the link for that as well: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8R-1PTZ-Xx4I would also like to put a disclaimer that this is a fanfiction based on Hell and a show on Youtube, assuming you're here because of that but because I don't want any drama, this chapter and story in general contain high amounts of gore and death with graphic descriptions of murder and such so viewers discretion is advised.Now please enjoy~
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84





	Alastor x Demon!reader  - Google Docs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers! I would just like to let you know I used the song: Housewife radio by GHOST. If you would like to listen to it to get into the readers vibe here's the link to Oktavia's cover if you don't like Vocaloid or high pitched vocals: https://youtu.be/mKLA8h3KE0U  
> But if you would like to listen to the original here is the link for that as well: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8R-1PTZ-Xx4  
> I would also like to put a disclaimer that this is a fanfiction based on Hell and a show on Youtube, assuming you're here because of that but because I don't want any drama, this chapter and story in general contain high amounts of gore and death with graphic descriptions of murder and such so viewers discretion is advised.  
> Now please enjoy~

(Y/N)s POV 

"....Why...?" I stuttered out. Blood pouring from my lips like a waterfall. I heard a sigh escape from him. "Now really doll, you're gonna ask me that?" I heard his voice all the time. Through the radio, from our little meetings, he was my friend. My throat burns from screaming so much. I can barely form the words I wanna say to him. "You always did look spectacular in red, my little doll." I felt the prick of another needle enter my skin. The tears would no longer fall from my cheeks. 

I was tied down, practically mocked, while he killed me slowly. I heard the grating sound of metal against metal go through my ears. I writhed in the leather straps holding me down. "No! Please! I thought...." I coughed up more blood. He had already fatally wounded me and I was losing consciousness. The pain in my stomach was too much. Being stabbed multiple times takes a lot out of you, unsurprisingly enough. "You thought what? Hmm? Do tell." He was mocking me again. 

I grit my teeth and balled my fists. I wouldn't give into him any longer. He doesn't deserve my words. "Not gonna tell me doll? Oh well. I'll get it out of you somehow." He mused. I could feel another prick at my neck and suddenly as some unknown liquid entered my bloodstream I felt more awake. I could feel everything he was doing to me. 

I was gonna die here. 

That thought kept racing through my mind, pounding against my skull irritably like my own heartbeat. Once again I hear the metal scraping against metal and soon I found out what it was, and I didn't like it. He held up an axe and I could see his bone chilling grin with my widened eyes. Even as I lay here dying with blood and tears partially blinding me, he looked so.... beautiful. He raised the axe and I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for the pain. When I felt it, it was sharp and agonizing and I wanted to scream so badly.  
But I wouldn't let myself. More iron filled liquid poured into my mouth from biting my tongue so roughly. I began to choke on my own red fluids, but a scream I would not let escape. "No scream?" He asked innocently, and I spat the blood filled spit at him, the watery glob landing on his cheek with a satisfying squelch. I expected him to lash out, kill me at last. But instead he started to laugh, menacingly. I looked over to see my arm seeing blood squirt everywhere as it was cut off clean. 

He had been sharpening that axe just for me. The pain was too much to bear and I just wanted to die already.  
Once he stopped laughing, he landed another swing and my leg was torn from its joints and started spraying more blood all over him. I let out a yelp and then another scream as he started sowing the limbs back together. I was slowly fading again, feeling lighter and lighter by the second, and he sighed as he swiftly sewed me back together. The broken skin tissues and muscles forced to go back together once more. "Seems i'll have to hurry before you give out, doll. I'm so glad you taught me how to sew darling." He cooed softly and I felt disgusted, I could even consider this man worthy of my love. Of my talents. 

I had to admit, even covered in my own blood he was still beautiful. He raised that cursed axe again and swung it down harshly at my other elbow just like the other and then moved towards my other leg and with one last swing I screamed again, although faintly. My throat was so sore. It hurt so much. Why won't he stop? He began sewing everything together again and I finally felt numb. I let out another cough and spewed more blood from my mouth for the last time.  
Before I could even close my eyes I slowly died. 

Finally. 

I broke out of my trance when I heard the jingle of bells from my shop. I wiped away the liquid soundwaves from my eyes. The multicolored tears stained the white fabric I had just been sewing together and I sighed, picking up the ruined piece and throw it in the rubbish. "I'll be out in a second, take your time to browse!" I yelled out to the customer that had waltzed in. I brushed off the black pleated skirt I wore and checked the buttons on my white and black polka dotted shirt to make sure everything was keen. 

I brushed back any stray hairs from my face back into the tight bun of (h/c) hair. It was held together by a pair of scissors that I wasn't afraid to use if a customer got too handsy. All rotten, the whole lot of em. Then again, this is the great big pit of Hell. I walk quickly towards the front of the shop and through the door that reads: Staff only. I scan the shop and notice the one and only Angeldust leaning against my counter waiting for me.  
"You better not be in here all bent up, again." I tease gently as he looks up at me. "What? I can't get a little buzz going before coming to see my favorite sexy seamstress?" He grins, leaning over the counter to stare up at me. "I'm not afraid to use these scissors on you... Again." His expression drops and he pouts. "You still owe me from the last time you stabbed me." He says, his voice filling with mischief. 

"Not today Angel. I'm assuming you didn't come to beat your own gums did you?" I say going over to rearrange some things on the counter to keep my hands busy while talking. "What?" He asks starting to play with my pin full of needles that I set on the counter. I snatched it from him. "You didn't come here for idle chatter." I say bluntly and he drops one of the pins in boredom. 

"Yeah, no. I need a new suit for a new gig I'm working on and was hoping you could tailor one for me?" He looks up at me with a smirk. That damned smirk. "What do you intend to pay for it with? It better be with actual rubes this time instead of treating me like i'm some quiff." I flick him in the forehead admonishingly before taking in his own appearance. "In what blazings happened to the suit I made you?" I quickly come from behind the counter and tug at the tail coat. 

I sigh and tsk as I circle around him to see the rest of the damage. "Well, gang wars usually don't end with people unscathed." He says and I groan, pushing him towards the Staff Only door and push him through it. "I was so proud of this one too. I'll have to patch it up for ya darling. You need to be more careful." I start to unbutton his shirt before he speaks. "You're really eager to get this off of me aren't ya doll?" For a minute, flashes of my killer went through my mind before I shook them away. 

I pushed him towards the back, grabbing a robe on the way. "Just go change into this!" I say pushing him into the bathroom with red adorning my cheeks. He chuckles as he walks into the bathroom. I sigh and wait for him to return by grabbing out the things I need to fix up his outfit. I grabbed out the pink and white patches with similar colored threads and set to work on pulling the thread through the needles before he came out. 

He didn't take too long actually, and soon came out in just a white bathrobe. Scratch that. My silk bathrobe I slaved over for weeks. I take his clothes from him and set them down at my work counter. "If you so much as get a single tiny hole in that I will bump you off myself." He laughs and I set to work. "No need to get worked up, doll." He says leaning against the counter, watching me cut and sew the patches into his shirt. "Stop calling me that Angel." I say absent mindedly. "Why? You're literally a porcelain doll." He says and to prove his point he clicks, with one of his manicured nails, my arm making a tiny clink sound from the (s/c) painted porcelain. 

I groan. "Don't make me use my good scissors as a shiv." I say and look over the shirt, sewing together the last hole on it. "How the hell did your shirt get ruined, but not your gloves?" I ask bewildered,and he shrugs. I start to go over his shorts but noted they were also fine. I look up and glare at him and he raised his hands in defense. "I thought better be safe than sorry." I roll my eyes. "Yeah yeah. Ya know I feel bad for Charlie always putting up with you." He shrugs and I toss his clothes back at him. 

"Go change and you better not put a single hole, stain, or rip in my robe." He pouts, stroking the robe. "But its so comfortable." He complains and I shoot him a look. "Take it off now, buster, or i'll have Vaggie bust your chops." I say, and he scoffs. "She already tried. Oh, speaking of, my dear, the Radio Demon showed up offering to help Charlie with the hotel, mostly in amusement. I offered to suck his dick, but he doesn't seem to see my talents as useful." He sighs dramatically and I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind. 

"Of course you quiff. He's aesexual, and it's not like he's one to show affection to others. We’re living in a large spectrum these days." I quickly shut my mouth and start to put away everything quickly, hoping he'll ignore my comments. But with my luck, he was even more intrigued. "Oh? I never thought you would be interested in a demon ass like him." I shake my head. "It's nothing. Now go change before I make you into my next mannequin." He waves me off, throwing the middle finger up as he waltzes into the bathroom. I let out a breath in relief. 

'If he's around Charlie, i'll have to be careful. He's one of the higher caliber demons but it's not like I don't know how to deal with him. I mean, I did dig up all the dirt I could on him. I even started packing heat just in case. I did a lot of unspeakable things a woman such as myself should never do, until I finally made it to the royal courts. If it weren't for Charlie, I wouldn't know what to do....' 

I was cut off from my inner monologue when Angel came back out, wearing his clothes now fully patched up and looking brand new. "You're a doll. Thanks (y/n). I owe ya one, are you sure you don't want anything from me?" He raised his eyebrows and wiggled them suggestively at me and I rolled my own eyes. "No. Now get out. Tell Charlie i'll be by later to check up on her wardrobe." I waved him off, pushing him out of the staff section. 

Once he was gone I made my way back towards my sewing area. I balled my fists and punched the closest wall. "Why now?!" I yell and I toss fabrics and needles to the floor. I take the scissors from my hair and stab them into a mannequin multiple times, my (h/l) (h/c) hair cascading down and into my face and down my back. I yell and throw the mannequin but I knock over my sewing machine and it crashed on the tiled floor, shattering. I pant heavily and I could feel the liquid soundwaves pour from my eyes again. This time I let the multi colored tears fall as I slip to the floor and cry. 

He had taken everything from me and I just now got to the top. He would surely bring me down once he knew of me. My limbs clink and click softly, the one thing reminding me i'm not human anymore. This stupid Hellish body of mine constantly reminding me of him. He always called me his 'little doll'.


End file.
